Гаморреанцы
Гаморреанцы ( ) — свиноподобные гуманоиды с поросшей джунглями планеты Гаморр во Внешнем Кольце. Их отношение к насилию сделало их превосходными телохранителями для криминальных боссов по всей галактике. Раса была широко известна своей физической силой и мастерством в ближнем бою, где они предпочитали использовать большое тяжёлое оружие вроде гигантских мечей и топоров. Примечательно, что большинство гаморреанцев считало, что оружие дальнего боя придумано для трусов. Цивилизация гаморреанцев испокон веков славилась непрекращающимися войнами между своими правителями. Мужчины посвящали большую часть времени военному искусству, в то время как женщины занимались сельским хозяйством, охотой, ткачеством и изготовлением оружия. Ненависть, царившая меж кланами, была настолько велика, что даже когда кто-либо покидал свою родину — в качестве раба или же в поисках удачи — всё равно «носили» на себе клановую принадлежность. Каждому, кто решил нанять гаморреанцев в качестве охранников, надлежало обязательно узнать их клановую принадлежность — в противном случае те могли провести гораздо больше времени в баталиях между собой, чем непосредственно за выполнением обязанностей. Стереотипы насчет гаморреанцев представляли их как безмозглых кровожадных созданий, лишённых культурных ценностей. Раса, однако, не особо беспокоилась, что говорили о них другие, — до тех пор, пока им платили за работу и предоставляли огромные возможности рубить, крушить и резать. Биология и внешний вид left|thumb|200px|Гаморреанец Средний рост гаморреанцев составлял примерно 1,8 метра; при этом вес их мог достигать сотню килограмм. Их мускулы покрывала толстая зелёная кожа, однако это в большей степени касалось мужчин — цвет кожи женщин варьировался по насыщенности цвета, а также, в редких случаях, мог быть чёрным, коричневым и розово-жёлтым. Глаза имели жёлтый, голубой, чёрный или коричневый оттенок. Близко посаженные маленькие глазки, широкая морда, бивни и небольшие рожки придавали им устрашающий вид. Из-за особенностей физиологии гаморреанцы не могли говорить на общегалактическом и были вынуждены использовать только собственный язык. Далеко не все гаморреанцы имели крепкое сложение, что было очень нежелательно в их обществе. Уже в возрасте трёх лет они начинали тренировать своих детей выполнять социальные функции. Детство у гаморреанцев заканчивалось в шесть, именно тогда они становились подростками, а в возрасте тринадцати — уже полноценными взрослыми. Согласно своим физическим данным, гаморреанцы оставались способны дожить до сорока пяти лет, однако суровые реалии редко давали им такой шанс. Общественный строй и культура thumb|220px|Крепость на Гаморре Особенности кланов Гаморр, как известно, оставался не самым приветливым местом, и в туристических путеводителях на его странице обычно была написана одна-единственная фраза: «Ни в коем случае не летите на Гаморр!» Что касается общественного строя, то его представляли кланы, управляемые мужчиной-вождём и его женой. В то время как вождь занимался подготовкой и участием в битвах с кланами-соперниками, его жена координировала всю продуктивную работу — такую как сельское хозяйство и торговля. Хотя и они порой могли показывать свою жестокость, будучи настолько же умелыми в обращении с оружием, как и мужчины. Все женщины клана обычно связаны друг с другом родственными связями, мужчины же обменивались меж кланами в очень раннем возрасте, хотя затем оставались вправе сменить его. Численность клана варьировалась от нескольких десятков до целой сотни, хотя, как правило, состоял из двух десятков женщин, пятидесяти мужчин и детей, большинство из которых рождались весной и достигали возраста от 3 до 9. Соотношение рождавшихся мальчиков и девочек — примерно десять к одному, хотя из-за постоянных войн преобладало именно женское население планеты. По этой же причине среднестатистическая гаморреанка за всю жизнь могла возыметь около десяти супругов. thumb|left|220px|Гаморреанцы с Пзоба, мужчина и женщина Каждый клан владел определённой территорией — и всегда был заинтересован в её расширении, либо путём колонизации целинных земель, либо, что чаще, через захват территории враждебных кланов. Клановые земли обычно управлялись с помощью совета женщин, избранных из общего числа. Таких можно было отличить от прочих благодаря небольшому количеству охраны, что сопровождало их повсюду. Они же и являлись ответственными за торговлю с не-гаморреанцами, у которых покупалось, в основном, оружие и еда длительного хранения, за что они платили золотом или другими ценными металлами. Мужчины клана делились на четыре категории: военачальники, простые члены клана, «клыкачи» и ветераны. Военачальники считались наиболее крепкими и выносливыми гаморренцами, которые получали свою должность, женившись на одной из представительниц совета. Самый великий из таких, доказавший свое превосходство в тренировках или прошлых битвах, являлся непревзойдённым в военном деле, а прочие из них исполняли функции капитанов. Большинство военачальников происходили именно из «клыкачей», выполнявших домашнюю работу. thumb|250px|Гаморреанцы на городских улицах Простыми членами клана являлись женатые мужчины, которые служили в качестве стражей и воинов. Их статус оставался вторым после военачальников, однако они могли так и не занять более главенствующую позицию, если не удавалось взять в жёны гаморреанок из совета или если действующая супруга сама не повышалась в звании. «Клыкачами» звались неженатые гаморреанцы, пришедшие из других кланов. Хотя они жили беднее остальных, у «клыкачей» всё же был шанс привлечь к себе внимание женщин — включая даже членов совета, — поднявшись таким образов в иерархии. Они никогда не отличались особой верностью новому клану и могли перейти в другой, если тот был заинтересован в увеличении своей численности. Ветеранами же становились те из воинов, которые больше не могли принимать участие в сражениях в силу своего возраста или здоровья. Их особенно уважали как умудренных жизненным опытом. Обычно ветераны занимались боевой подготовкой молодых членов клана, а также командовали стражами. Кланы сооружали себе крепости, которые весьма заметно варьировались в размере. Однако все они следовали единым архитектурным стандартам Гаморра. Самая простая крепость представляла из себя построенные вокруг деревни укрепления, что огораживали лачуги и длинные дома. У ворот всегда стояла стража, следившая за всеми приходившими и уходившими. Кроме того, для охраны приставлялись прирученные хищники, называемые зверостражами. Крепость обычно представляла собой деревню, обнесённую оградой, и внутреннее подобие замка, часто сделанное на основе располагавшийся там горы. В свою очередь, последняя чаще всего строилась из камня и охранялась тщательнее всего прочего, так как выполняла функцию общего дома для всех членов клана. Наиболее влиятельные кланы отстраивали себе нечто большого города. На территории крепости строжайше запрещалось устраивать драки. thumb|left|200px|Драка гаморреанцев Календарная жизнь Активность гаморреанцев очень сильно зависела от времён года. Весна в их календаре носила название «время грязи» из-за таявшего снега и обилия дождей. Такая влажность способствовала хорошему урожаю грибов — основной пищи для гаморреанцев. В течение этого периода ветераны усиленно тренировали молодых, а многие «клыкачи» отправлялись на поиски приключений. Однако данное время невероятно депрессивно действовало на них из-за погоды. Тогда же многие женщины пополняли ряды клана новыми детьми, а мужчины — возвращались из походов, начатых ещё осенью. В это же время происходил обмен мужчинами меж кланами. Летнее время считалось периодом войны, когда начиналось великое множество сражений. Следует заметить, что военное искусство гаморреанцев не отличалось собой сложностями в плане стратегии — оно просто заключалось в серии атак, окружении и дальнейшем удержании земель. К концу лета кланы тратили большую часть своих сил и временно сворачивали войны, дабы заняться сбором урожая осенью. В этот период вдовы часто женились повторно; также рассказывалось великое множество легенд, связанных со сражениями, и серьёзно пострадавшие члены кланов переводились в разряд ветеранов. thumb|250px|Гаморреанские бандиты Зима у гаморреанцев звалась "временем холодов" и характеризовалась не только низкими температурами, но и многочисленными бурями. Кланы, что были невероятно истощены летними кампаниями, обычно испытывали голод и, дабы выжить, прибегали к рейдам. Мужчины в это время вели себя особенно романтично и заботливо, — по гаморреанским меркам, — разве что «клыкачи» наблюдали за женщинами издалека, планируя жениться весной, с появлением первых цветов из-под снега. Верования Религия гаморреанцев сводилась к анимизму. Они считали, что каждое животное, растение, камень или место битвы имели свою особую энергию, которая могла влиять на материальный мир. К тому же, гаморреанцы считали, будто у таких духов имелась ещё и оборотная сторона, которая не помогала выживанию, а, наоборот, несла в себе негативную энергию и могла навредить. Особенно целебной считалась энергия гор, деревьев и древних крепостей, а вот морей — почти что недоступной для понимания. Больше всего гаморреанцы боялись духов убиенных, так как они, по поверьям, станут искать мести в этом мире. Появления * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный момент» * «Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1» * «Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 6: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 6» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 12: Иноземец, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 14: Посланники на Маластар, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 15: Посланники на Маластар, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 18: Посланники на Маластар, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 20: Сумрак, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 24: Конец бесконечности, часть 2» * «Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 42: Обряд посвящения, часть 1» * «Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» (роман) * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * «Испытание джедаев» * * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» (роман) * «Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * * * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * * * [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] * «Evasive Action: Recruitment» * «Звёздные войны: Кеноби» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * * * «The Pirates and the Prince» * «Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer» * * * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 1» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 2» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4» * * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap» * «Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 1: Железное затмение, часть 1» * «Shinbone Showdown» * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Jedi's Honor» «Riders of the Maelstrom» * * «Scavenger Hunt» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * * * «Миссия на Лианне» * «The Abduction» * * * * * «Operation: Elrood» * * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * ''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * * * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * «Debts to Pay» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * «Shadow Stalker» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «Дело чести» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * * «Star Wars: Dark Forces» * «The Rebel Thief» * * «A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9» * * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Star Wars: Demolition» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Тени Империи» * «Battle of the Bounty Hunters» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * * * * «That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb» * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale» * «Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale» * «Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «The Ordeal of Boba Fett» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 85: The Hero» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «The Jabba Tape» * * «Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine» * * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «Дух Татуина» * * * * * «Наследник Империи» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Я — джедай!» * «Дети джедаев» * «Simple Tricks» * «Меч тьмы» * * «Сумрачная планета» * «The Black Fleet Crisis» * «Red Sky, Blue Flame» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Призраки, часть 1» }} Неканонические появления * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * * «Star Wars Mythos» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars» * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * * * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * * Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game» * «The Star Wars Sourcebook» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «The Star Wars Rules Companion» * «Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition» * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * «Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 3 — Aliens from Dark Forces and the Super Star Wars Series» * «Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 5» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Звёздные войны: Журнал приключений, часть 10» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Pirates & Privateers» * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * «Звёздные войны: Журнал приключений, часть 12» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * * «Alien Encounters» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * * * * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * «Полная антология рас» * * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * «Galactic Campaign Guide» * «Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm # 47 Gamorrean Guard» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Сага Тёмных сил» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters #33 — Gamorrean Thug» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * * * * * «Галактика в войне» * * * * «Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire: Game Master's Kit» * * * * * * «Enter the Unknown» * * * * * * «Lords of Nal Hutta» * «Fly Casual» * }} Внешние ссылки right|thumb|180|Ранний концепт-арт [[Ральф МакКоури|Ральфа МакКоури.]] * * * * * * Gamorrean Guard action figure 1983 * Gamorrean Guard action figure 1997 * Gamorrean Guard action figure 2004 * Gamorrean Guard Galactic Heroes figure 2004 * LEGO Gamorrean Guard minifigure 2003 * Gamorrean Guard 12" action figure 2003 Категория:Гаморреанцы Категория:Гаморреанская культура Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы (Г) Категория:Разумные расы